


A Permanent State

by geckoholic



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: Shion regularly returns to the bunker. This time, he finds it occupied.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75
Collections: Parallels Fanworks Exchange 2020





	A Permanent State

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adevyish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevyish/gifts).



> A quiet little reunion, I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Not beta-read, so all mistakes are most definitely are mine.
> 
> Title is from "Easy" by The Naked And The Famous.

He picked up the habit a few weeks after Nezumi's departure. Two or three times a month, Shion will visit the bunker, clean and tidy, spend the night, and go back home. It's often difficult to make the time, these days; rebuilding No. 6 is no easy task. But he needs these trips back to the place he shared with Nezumi. He needs to remember and cherish their connection even in Nezumi's absence. Because, of course, Shion _waits_. He waits for Nezumi to return, clings to the promise, the sound of his voice when he said the words, the memory of Nezumi's lips on his own.

So he makes the time. He packs his bag and waves goodbye to his mother, ignores the echo of loss in her eyes that she gets every time he leaves their home, to anywhere, and heads for the West Block. 

***

The wind is getting a little colder these days, approaching the winter months, and Shion draws the light jacket he's wearing closer around himself. Next time, he'll need his coat. It'd be easier to bear if he'd take a car – he learned how to drive in these past months – but that would feel wrong, somehow. He hefts his bag up higher on his shoulder and trudges on. The bunker is almost in sight; he knows the way by heart, would find the right path with his eyes closed. Like every other time he makes this hike, he feels a sense of anticipation, of excitement for the last mile. And even though it has been disappointed every other time so far, he's too much of an optimist to try and persuade himself out of the hope that maybe, maybe, this time … 

Like a person arriving home after a long time away, Shion's steps become quicker on the last couple hundred meters. He possesses too much pride – and he's too exhausted – to break into a run, but he doesn't hold back the bright smile that he feels blossoming on his face as he hauls open the heavy doors and slips into the bunker. He listens close; it's as quiet as every other time, and his hearts sinks a bit. He chides himself for feeling that way, knows he had no reason to assume otherwise. He walks down the corridor. He unlocks the door to his former safe haven. He looks around and his heart starts beating faster again. 

That stack of books wasn't there the last time he came here. He's sorted them all away long ago. 

Shion reels around, hectically searching through the whole bunker, and he finally finds what – or rather who – he was looking spread-eagled on the bed. There he is, Nezumi, stock-still, feigning sleep, but Shion knows him well enough to notice that he's awake – the way he holds himself, even in stillness, the cadence of his breathing, they're all different than what they'd be like in his sleep. He's a light sleeper, must have already awoken on Shion's entering into the bunker. 

Shion sits down on the bed and says his name. He begins reaching out, but halts the movement halfway, decides to wait for Nezumi's reaction. For a few endless moments, they're at a stalemate of sorts, and then Nezumi slowly turns around. Their eyes meet. Shion's heartbeat quickens into a wild, elated staccato. 

“How long have you been here?” he asks, thinks twice about it, bites his lips, hopes it doesn't sound accusatory. 

“Four days,” Nezumi answers, and Shion almost wants to cry at hearing his voice for the first time in almost a year. There's a pause, a frown, and something unsaid. There's a shadow in his eyes, and creases between them, a sort of doubt. He looks at Shion, his lips thin. He then looks away. “I didn't know whether you'd really want me to go any further,” he continues eventually. “After how long it's been.” 

_I wasn't sure whether you really did wait for me,_ is what jumps out at Shion from between the lines. _I wasn't sure I'd still be welcome._

Shion smiles. He leans down, the decision to welcome Nezumi back the same way he said goodbye already made before the thought is finished circling through his head. Nezumi meets him for a breathless kiss, not passionate nor filthy, as such, but filled with a whirlwind of emotions. It goes on forever, it feels like, and when they finally part Shion feels a bit lightheaded from lack of oxygen. He sits back up, but Nezumi reaches for him, tugging at his waist. 

“Just come here,” Nezumi says. “It's cold, sleeping here alone.” 

And that's true; Shion always did have the best rest here tugged into Nezumi's arms. He lets himself be pulled back into Nezumi's orbit with no resistance at all, the big spoon at Shion'sback, lending his warmth, and and sighs with contentment as Nezumi hugs him close, buries his face between Shion's shoulder blades like he's breathing him in. He closes his eyes. 

He's truly come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [dreamwidth](https://geckoholic.dreamwidth.org/), [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
